narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire
Removed from "dead-end pages"? Should this be removed from the list of dead-end pages since List of Movies links to it?--Marioscout (talk) 22:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :That list is automatically generated to list every article that doesn't link anywhere. You're thinking of "orphaned pages". ~SnapperT '' 22:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) can you answer me one question, the picture from the charakters from the movie, they look pictures from videos from the web, if you watch it in the web, can you post a link?Screamo-fan (talk) 15:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ??Screamo-fan (talk) 15:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) please an answerScreamo-fan (talk) 14:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) it should only be high quality pictures if you do find any. (talk) 13:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Please Update If the Film was relesed last month, why are there no updates!!!!( (talk) 15:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC)) :It has been TWO months now!!!!!( (talk) 01:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC)) ::If you have not seen it, what makes you think anyone else has? ''~SnapperT '' 02:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Updates? hello? I understand if no ones been able to find a site that has the movie for us to watch it. But, should we at least post up info we got from the trailers? I mean, for one, one of the trailers showed a awsome five-second long scene of Gaara and Naruto fighting, something I know all the fans wanna know about. So we need to at LEAST post something saying like "Trailers for the movie show a fight scene between Naruto and Gaara" .... Hello? ANYONE?! :You're fully capable of adding it if you find it relevant. ''~SnapperT ' 02:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I will it's just that I was hopeing someone with more info then I do would do a better job, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 17:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Raw Well, since the raw is out, I think it's ok if we start updating stuff on the movie. I've made a couple minor changes myself, but bringing this up felt necessary. Is there any problems about adding info even though all we have is a raw? It does have Japanese subtitles, and even though I didn't understand 90% of what was being said, I think it was quite understandable. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) New Techniques For the sake of having them listed, here are the techniques used in the movie we don't have articles on. Yet. I'll use the names Dattebayo used in their translation. :Ichi used the Kuchiyose, Soutoja (Summoning: Dual Headed Snakes); Dakoumou (Snake Web) and Jasenshi (Spinning Snake Thorn). :Ni used a summon using the Dragon handseal. Her beast could breathe fire. :San didn't use things by himself, only his beast, and the beast he became with the other two. His bird had a wing beating attack that created some wind, and the exploding feathers. :If you count shouting as announcing of a technique, Tenten used Kibaku Kunai (exploding kunai), just kunai with exploding tags. :Kiba calls something Juujin Henge (Beast-human transformation), but that looks like Beast Human Clone to me. :Gaara used loads of unnamed techniques. He traveled by soaring in the air after turning into sand, like Suigetsu turns into water; the sand sign he gave to Jiraiya; the sand boulders that exploded; and some sort of sandspout, when he was part person, part sand. :Tsunade used something which looks like fuinjutsu on Kakashi, said to work like a time-bomb that would activate Kakashi's MS. :Hiruko. Most of his stuff is already here, it just needs greater detail and a rename or two, but I think we should list his slicing bandages as a technique. Did I miss anything? Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hiruko's chakra inhaling technique, presumed to be related to either Dark Release or the Chimera Technique, used twice. The Dark wave spreading from his body also, which he used to eliminate shadow clones. :I assume Ichi used the Chimera technique at some point to fuse to the snake on his arm. :Whip for Ni's weapons. :The Juujin Henge technique is probably the Beast Human Clone and him going into the Four Legs Technique used at the same time. :Strangely, when San uses the Chimera technique with the other two, the markings spread over their bodies similar to the summoning technique. :All the chimera beasts could have pages for their attacks even if unnamed, such as the cords used by the chimera nin-dogs, as well as the breathing fire thing. :Do we have the page for the exploding sand rocks technique and the sand slide technique? There may still be more. --GoDai (talk) 21:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the inhaling technique, but I think that the dark wave was an application of Demon Dragon Storm. When Ichi summoned the snakes, they were already summoned attached to his arms, he didn't merge with it afterwards or offscreen. Well noted about the whip. I saw the summoning like marks as well, will probably do to the trivia section. Agree on making pages for the beasts and their techniques, like fire breathing and exploding feathers. Exploding Sand Boulders and Sand Stream are already up. I'm in doubt if traveling as sand and the sandspout should have their own pages, or stay in the Sand Body. Omnibender - Talk - 22:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :At first Ichi had normal arms, and I think he used the Chimera Technique to merge with the snake. By the way, in one scene, you can see the Dark Release mark on Ichi's back too. --GoDai (talk) 01:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Then he did it in the split second the screen flashes when he summons the snakes. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,i wanted to ask what the name of the technique hiruko used on the ANBU was. :Neither was named. Omnibender - Talk - 00:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan The trivia section says this is the first time we see Naruto use a Rasengan without the aid of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra or a shadow clone. I'm fairly sure that's untrue, but I don't have a source yet. Is it referring to the Wind Release Rasenshuriken he uses at the end? Because he comes down through dark clouds to use it, and so it's difficult to tell whether he used a shadow clone or not to help form it. On the Nine-Tails thing, Naruto is usually surrounded by Kyuubi's red chakra when he's using a technique with it. But Naruto didn't seem to be, and I think I'm right in saying he didn't actually directly tap into Nine-Tail's chakra once in the entire film (unless you count multi shadow clone tech, which he spammed like hell). Maybe it's the first film he hasn't done so (shame, I was hoping for four tails at least...) Basically, we don't know about shadow clone point, but the nine tails point seems right. --Chaereleos (talk) 21:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It was the RasenShuriken because he even states: "Rasen-Shuiken. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Nope, the trivia is actually about the countless Rasengan he makes. We don't see him making the Rasenshuriken, but there closes on him making Rasengan with only two hands, one Rasengan per person. Omnibender - Talk - 01:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, didn't understand the question. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Ah in that case yes, I can't think of any other times he's done this. --Chaereleos (talk) 23:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Reception This was by far the best naruto movie yet in my opinion. It had all of the main characters and gave them each decent focus (was surprised by ten-ten's effectiveness), placed focus on mostly existing characters rather than movie-only ones, used a canon finishing move, had great story flow and animation, and was one of the few that seemed to be based on real ninjutsu rather than more magical seeming elements. On that note, I've noticed that none of the movie pages have info on their critical reception nor on their box office and home release performance. Would this be something worth having on the pages?--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Performance: yes. :*Reception: depends on where the reception is from. :~SnapperT '' 16:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) between what episodes are the 3 shippuden movie taking place...??? is there a version with 720p ?Ernie1992 (talk) 22:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Left-over stuff from Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Few stuff left from that movie... First of all, we still don't have the pages for the Chimera beasts: Germinating Chimera Snake, Giant Chimera Dog, Fire Breathing Lion-Turtle, Exploding Tag-feathered Bird, and Combined Chimera (yeah I thought of the names on the spot). Secondly, I think we need a page called the Chimera Mark and say the Dark Release was absorbed into it or something. Thirdly, we may need minor pages for the four Kekkei Genkai users, although they are mentioned in the Trivia for Hiruko (missing-nin). We don't have a page on the location Mount Shumisen and I think an "event" article Solar Eclipse might be useful to an extent. And a question: Was Storm Release revealed in the manga first as the bright-energy-beams thing? Or did the movie have it planned/revealed earlier as the dark-storm-clouds thing? This might tell us whether the movie-only elements will have manga counterparts. --GoDai (talk) 02:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Protection I don't know why this was protected. An edit war never actually happened, and this article was created long before the chapter was actually released. In the movie, the four characters were unknown's who had no known history (since, according to the wiki's information, they didn't exist in the manga at all). However, they were later shown in the manga as being actual people who had died a long time ago (presumably prior to the events of Shippuden, or even long before that), thus I took the time to clarify the statement in the trivia (which is meant to be a section drawing comparisons between the canonical manga/anime events and the errors often inserted into movies). Protecting pages for something so minor seems excessive, given no edit wars were happening and the edits were in good faith to improve the wiki. I had recently watched this movie back and could clearly see that the four captured shinobi were the four linked in the trivia point, thus I clarified the point with the information that had never actually been inserted in the past (since movie articles are often just created and never edited after all information is provided). --''Saju '' 14:14, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :Seelentau, have you actually watched this movie at all? If you have watched this movie, you can see yourself that the four are the exact same four as shown in the manga war chapters and it's not subjective as it's plainly shown. Please don't continue to revert the edit if you haven't actually watched the movie, since it's making it difficult to actually update old information with the new information that should have been there when the manga/anime content was aired of the war. --''Saju '' 13:27, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ::If you have a source that states that those are the same people, despite the movie not taking place in the manga canon, sure, add it again. If not, don't. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:34, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :::It's a trivia point, which isn't meant to contain "sourced" information. It's meant to be a place in which contrasts and comparisons are made between fictional information and that of other medium's or even real world instances (within reason). :::Using your logic, trivia points like Hiruko is the first villain in any Naruto movie to show any remorse for his past actions before his death. have no place in the trivia section on any article, despite this just being a generic observation that anyone could make (and which is what the trivia section is meant for). :::Those four in the movie are the same as the four in the manga, so it's important to show the correct information by stating they were four unnamed characters that are later shown to be four previously dead shinobi that are revived in the manga. I would not be surprised if Kishimoto saw the movie himself and decided to introduce those characters into the manga (just like how previously anime-only content such as the Kiba swords were made canon in the manga by their usage by Ameyuri Ringo). :::The edit is completely valid based on the section, thus the reversions are not in good faith to improve this wiki, and given the response provided, I doubt you have even watched this movie and likely didn't see the characters in question. --''Saju '' 13:38, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::"Those four in the movie are the same as the four in the manga" - if you have a source for this, go ahead and add it. I'm not stopping you. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 13:47, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::Saying those are the same shinobi is factually wrong, based solely on stuff that is already known. None of the kekkei genkai match the ones the manga characters (Chukichi not even having one), and we know the death circumstances of one of them (Pakura), which is different from what is shown in the movie. What can be said, and is already said, is that their share the design of the movie characters. Nothing about Kiba contradicts the anime-only information, like being a Mist Sword, its abilities and such. Omnibender - Talk - 17:20, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::::They are blatantly the same people though in visual terms, that can't be denied and the article currently implies they aren't. Maybe not in techniques or KKG, but the film was released before the manga/anime actually introduced them, which means anything they are shown in the film doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. ::::::I don't remember the trivia section always having to be "factually accurate", otherwise 90% of trivia sections should be updated to remove random statements that were only made on observations, like the one I suggested. ::::::But it seems I will be prevented from expanding the point in a way that is more clear, even though it's still making it clear that the film characters don't do the things shown by their manga counterparts. It's not really that unusual for a film character to be shown doing something they normally do not do in the manga tbh. --''Saju '' 17:28, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::::"Please do not state the obvious ('X is the first Y to do Z.' or 'X is the only Y to do Z.')." ''~SnapperT '' 19:20, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Are you volunteering to remove many trivia points that do exactly this and haven't been touched for many years? :blobupsidedown: --''Saju ' 19:28, July 7, 2018 (UTC)